The Journey starts here
by Panemsheik
Summary: another companion piece. this one is a companion to "I'd Lie" and "Wrong days Journey"


**2006: **

**TOMMY: **

Jason and I have been dating for a couple months now. At first after I dumped Kimberly I dated Adam. But that wasn't going anywhere. I loved Jason Scott too much. He was the perfect guy, macho, not afraid of anything. He was throwing a party tonight because his parents were out of town and he invited everyone from school.

"I can't wait for the party tonight Jase." Kimberly exclaimed. Through all the hatred she felt towards me when I dumped her, she eventually got over it and everything was good between us.

"It's going to be the best one of the year." Jason responded to her. She smiled and then a moment later she seemed sick. She rushed to the bathroom, Jason, who was her friend and also the leader of our band of power rangers followed her to make sure she was ok.

**JASON:**

I followed Kimberly to the bathroom, well as far as I could go. When she came out she looked green.

"Are you ok Kim?" I asked worried. She didn't meet my eyes. I took her face into my hands and made her look at me. "What. Is. Wrong? I said a little more slowly. To emphasize that I was not going to let this go.

"Jase, you're like a bro to me. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. You know that right?"

"Of course." I was confused now. What has she done?

She bit her bottom lip and shifted her weight. "I'm pregnant Jason. Its Tommy's of course. I'm not saying that you should break up with him. But I just wanted to tell you. I haven't told him yet. So don't say anything. Please. "

I was stunned to respond to this. Tommy was having a kid. I knew what the right thing was but did I really want to do it?

**TOMMY: **

When they returned the air around them was different. Kim seemed relieved and Jason seemed upset.

"You ok babe?" I asked. I moved to wrap my arms around him but he moved.

"I got to get to class. Talk to you later."

He ran off without even giving me a kiss. That was weird. And the only person he was around was Kimberly. I knew from other people that she had a crush on Jason before I came to town but I don't think she would try and sabotage us. Would she?

I faced her with anger in my eyes. "What did you say to him? I thought that we were all friends now."

"We are Tommy. I didn't say anything to him. I promise." She ran off before I could question her any further.

I had first period with Jason and Kim. Usually he saves me a seat but today he was sitting with Kim. I ended up sitting next to Bulk.

The entire class period he didn't look my way, he didn't even acknowledge my presence. But after school he would have to. He was my ride after all. I waited by his car. He came out of the building walking with Kim, I didn't know what was going on with them but I didn't like it. Not one bit. He seemed upset and she had her arm around his, whispering things to him.

"I'm giving Kim a ride home. " Jason said. I just nodded and went to get in the front seat. He stopped me.

"Let Kim sit up front.'

Ok, so what was his deal today? He's been with Kim nonstop since he went to talk to her and now he wants her to sit up front with him? He's never done that before. She always sat in the back.

I didn't talk to either of them the entire drive, Kim and Jason were talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying, it was too low for me to hear. Once we got to her house I switched places with Kim. She walked over to Jason's side of the car and he got out the car. The hug that she gave him lasted a lot longer than they ever did before. And yes, I was jealous.

**JASON: **

I'm pretty sure Tommy noticed how I was today. When Kimberly told me about the baby, I needed time to think things over. Without him around. I knew that if I saw him I would blurt out the truth and Kimberly wanted to be the one to tell him. Like in first period, I always saved him a seat but today I sat with Kimberly. We talked more about the baby, when she was going to tell her parents, how she was going to tell Tommy the news. I knew he was hurt as he was forced to take the only open seat which was next to Bulk. I felt bad but I needed this time to myself to figure it all out. It was even worse after school. He knew he always sat up front, but today he sat in the back of the car. Once I dropped Kim off Tommy switched places with him. I got out the car and gave Kim a hug.

"It's going to be ok Kim. I promise." The hug lasted longer than I usually gave her but she needed this. She needed her best friend since grade school by her side.

When I pulled out of the driveway that's when Tommy spoke.

"What's up with you and Kim today? Do you like her?" he questioned me. I gripped the steering wheel tighter. It would be easier if I said yes. But I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"No, look something happened to her and she needed her best friend. That's all it was." I grabbed his hand and gave it a kiss. "I love you. Ok, you are it for me."

He smiled, the first one I seen all day. It hurt inside.

…..

**Ok so for everyone who's read "Wrong day's journey" you all know how this ends. With the party and the break up. This was just another companion piece to the story since I decided it would be nice to have some insight to the relationship to know what happened and what made them that way. **


End file.
